


Pandora's Stones

by Fanwhore



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers 4, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwhore/pseuds/Fanwhore
Summary: In her world, the rain is dangerous, there's always an acidic smell to the air.There's too many mouths and not enough people.Until Thanos comes.But unlike the rest of the worlds he conquered, Thanos is searching for something.Something he found with her.Now to stop him, and bring back peace to Earth and all Earth's like it, she must fight. Fight for everyone.And maybe make some friends along the way.But the fate of the world resides in her hands.The question is, can she do it?Read and find out._________________________________________Warnings: mentions of abuse and adult themes that may make people uncomfortable. Gore and violence.





	1. Chapter 1

Your truth, is that in the dawn of your universe there was nothing, just an empty abyss of blackness, then boom!

 

The Big Bang created six elements and  sent the six elemental crystals hurtling across the virgin universe.

 

These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.

 

_Space_

 

_Time_

 

_Reality_

 

_Power_

 

_Mind_

 

_And Soul_

 

These elements were so powerful that they couldn't be wielded by ordinary beings, and if converged together, could cause unprecedented destruction and sorrow.

 

But this was your world. 

 

The other truth, her world, was built a little different. 

 

It was said that there was a goddess named Pandora, and that she created everything and everyone in the universe. Pandora had a box of terrible things, and to keep her little creations safe, she locked the box and put it away. 

 

Until the greedy king Laufey of Jotunheim took the box in his conquest to rule all of the twelve realms. The fight to stop Laufey from taking the box was a costing one, and in his spite, Laufey opened the box, allowing all the monsters to spread to the earth and all throughout her universe, wrecking havoc on her creations. 

 

And in a final attempt to protect her universe, Pandora sacrificed herself, splitting herself into six stones in order to protect the vast expansion of space, she sent her stones flying across the sky, some landing on Earth while others distant planets. 

 

And her final gift was the gift of her own heart, the final piece to save Earth and every Earth like it. 

 

But for Pandora Mavis, this was just a story. Named after the goddess in hope for a healthy child she grew up in a world of strife and chaos. 

 

Pandora lived her life unaware of the multitude of possibilities, the million upon millions on universes out there, similar yet so different. 

 

Because where she comes from, her Earth is already beyond saving, the stones weren't being hunted, hell — the avengers didn't even exist.

 

But it was her world. 

 

Her normal, weak, human world.

 

Until one day, when a blue light sparked from within her. 

 

—— * . ° ★ • : ♦  : _*_ . ★ ° . • ——

 

______________________________________

There are some major differences from the lovey Marvel Cinematic Universe you know and love, such as King Laufey and twelve realms, and I know the story of Pandora's box is much different to what I have written but its just for the story. 

 

Well thanks for reading, more coming soon.

 

Snapchat: fanwhore99  
Instagram: fanwhore_  
Twitter: fanwhore_  
Tumblr: fanwhore99


	2. Chapter One

_February, 2006_

 

______________________________________

  
The dark hood covered her head as she snuck around the corner of the alley, where she observed a man standing at a table selling something - anything edible.

Her stomach lurches when she sees the red of an apple sitting on the corner of a mans stall, piled with other useless junk, licking her lips as she slowly and quietly begins manoeuvring herself among the shadows of the building, hunger taking over her senses as she misses the green tinge of the clouds turn darker and the forever acidic smell turned more sour. The crowds of people in the street begin to dissipate and she thanked her lucky stars that it would make stealing the apple all that much easier.

And as she got closer, stepping out of the covers of the building and into the near empty street - she could almost taste the sweetness of the fruit - a fat glob of green rain landed on the apple, melting it's flesh right before her eyes.

" _Dammit_ _!_ " She curses and starts to run back to the safety of sheltered alley way as the acid rain begins to fall. Hopefully the makeshift roof between the buildings was enough protection from the painful rain.

But Pandora wasn't a very lucky girl.

A droplet lands on her dark skinned hand and she swallows the scream stuck in her throat, holding back tears as the flesh blisters and boils, her ruby blood bubbling.

Faintly she hears the screams of someone in pain, someone who couldn't get to cover in time.

_Someone who could've been me if I let hunger take over my head again._

Shaking the thought of her near death, she held the injured right hand closer to her chest as she found her way home again.

 

\-- * . ° ★ • : ♦ : * . ★ ° . • --

 

" _Pandora Livia Mavis_ _!_ " The voice of her mother is what welcomed the girl as she entered the newest house she and her family resided in. 

 

"Yes Mama?" Pandora replies with as she hides the injured hand behind her back. 

 

"Did you get caught in the rain again?" The sickly woman asks the young girl before her. 

 

"No Mama, I didn't get caught in the rain." The young girls lies in response. Keeping her right hand further behind her back. 

 

"Are you lying to me?" The woman asks pointedly with her eyebrow arching. Pandora knew she was in trouble now. Defeated she let her shoulders sag as she nods. 

 

"Show me your hand." 

 

Pandora complies, bringing her hand out for her mother to grab and examine. 

  
She starts tearing up again, her big brown eyes still glassy from before.   
"I . . . I just wanted the apple." She finally sobs as she looks at her hand.

Most of the flesh of her hand was still bubbling, and from the look on her mothers face she knew the burn mark would be terrible.

She's seen that exact same expression on her mothers face when she treats other rain victims.

Her eyes turn down with sadness at the ruined flesh and she bites her bottom lip as she tries her hardest to fix it.

"Pandora, baby. I need you to be  brave. Okay? Hold this in your mouth." She says and hands her daughter a little towel to stop her from biting her tongue off.

Pandora knew how to be brave. She's had to be brave when her Papa left and went to heaven. She was brave when her brother's followed in their Papa's footsteps and also left Earth.

And she was brave when the bad people came and hurt her Mama.

Being brave wasn't a new concept for her.

But pain was.

Not emotional or mental pain, like what she had to go through when her family died, no.

It was the searing hit pain of her mother's antibacterial salve being rubbed onto the bloody wound on her little hand.

She bit the material till her jaw hurt, even after the salve was put on, it still ached as her skin slowly started knitting itself back together. The salve also had a sleeping agent in it, allowing the body to relax as it healed itself. It would take months for it to heal for a ordinary person.

But Pandora was anything but ordinary.

Sleep overtook the little girl and her mother tucked her into their bed, allowing her to rest.

It was surprising how quickly she healed, the wound healing over in a matter of days.

Faster than any other human.

Ruth Mavis worried about her little girl.   
It wasn't normal how fast she was healing, a rain burn of that degree should take months to heal, not hours.

And in two days time the hand was healed with a scar covering the entirety of the back of her hand.

Ruth has lost too many people in her life.

Her husband, her three sons, and of course her unborn daughter.

That's too much blood staining her families name.

And she'd be damned if she let the same fate take her daughter.

It wasn't as if she had much contact with the rest of their broken civilisation except for the occasional rain burn victim coming in to seek her salve. It was one of the few ways she made money.

One of the only ways she'd let her daughter know about.

Because Ruth had a night job, of decimating her pride and allowing males and females alike to pay for her services. Whether it was sexual or not, but it made her money, most definitely not as honorable as healing the burns of victims, but if it so much as put a grape in her daughters stomach, she'd do anything. Absolutely anything to ensure her daughters safety.

But no one has needed her service in a month, and money is scarce. And upon looking at her eleven year olds hand she was washed with an unshakable feeling of guilt.

Guilt that her daughter was hungry enough to forget about the rain, that she went into the big dangerous world out there.

It was her fault she couldn't provide for her. 

Softly stroking the dark brown, almost black hair of her daughter, she settled into their shared bed, the cool of the night seeping through the cracks of the walls as she covers them with the blankets.

"I will fix this baby, I promise." Her mother whispers and kisses her head goodnight.

______________________________________


End file.
